What happened that Tuesday Chapter 1
by Joe Lupin
Summary: A really funny staory with more chapters to come! I'm sorry this probably isn't that funny now.... Read and Review


What Happened That Tuesday  
  
by: Joe Lupin  
  
  
  
Link woke up one day in his tree house. He shook his head and yawned. At that moment Saria came into his room.  
  
  
"Wake up sleepy head! Its 11 A.M.!" Link bolted upright.  
  
  
"Holy crap! I'm supposed to meet Zelda at 11:05!  
  
  
Link got up, and showered, and slicked his hair.  
  
  
"I don't know why you use that stuff," Saria said, picking up a bottle of hair gel. "As soon as you put your hat on, your hair falls just in the right place." Saria ruffled his blonde/yellow hair.   
  
  
"SARIA!" Link growled angerly. Saria held up Link's green hat and put it on. Sure enough, Link's spiked hair fell exactly into place. Like magic.  
  
  
Saria smiled evilly. "Told you," she giggled. She followed Link outside.  
  
  
"You want a ride?" Link asked. Saria smiled as they walked out of Kokiri Village. There they saw Epona. Link hopped on and stretched out a 21-year-old hand towards Saria. When Zelda sent him back to being a little kid, Link had waited for this moment. He was going to ask Zelda to marry him. Saria took his hand and they roode off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At that same time, in Brooklyn, Luigi was getting up from his bed and woke up Mario.   
  
  
"Hey Luigi, give me a break. I wa up til 1 last night fixin' your damn shower head. Let me sleep."  
  
  
"God, Mario. I'm sorry if my wrist hurts..." Luigi had always been the one to try to stop arguments his older brother made. The phone rang.   
  
  
"Luigi- be a bro and get that for me,"  
  
  
Luigi picked up the phone.  
  
  
"Hello, Mario Bros. Plumbing Service. How may I help you?"  
  
  
On the other line came a voice.   
  
  
"Luigi! Quiet! Come to the castle! Don't bring Mario!"   
  
  
"Peach!" Luigi cried happily.  
  
  
"Huh?" came a grunt from the next room. "It's Peach?"  
  
  
"No bro- I said '1.99 for a Peach? Mumma-Mia!'"  
  
  
A loud snore told Luigi his brother was asleep.  
  
  
He wrote a note to Mario, telling him went to go fix something at the Johnsons' apartment on the top floor, Mario hated heights and never wanted to go up there. He always sent Luigi.  
  
  
Luigi set the pipe course for the Mushroom Palace. He dove in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Link! Link!" A girl about the age of 19 ran out of Lon Lon Ranch and hugged Link.   
  
  
"Hey sis!" Link said. He always considered Malon and Saria his sisters, because he didn't love them as anything else, and neither did they. Malon hugged Saria too. Saria would always look the age of around 13 or 15, never changing. Link thought it was kind of sad, but Saria always smiled and said, 'Hey, I can be a teenager forever!'.  
  
  
Link's only friends are his girlfriends. Zelda, Ruto, the female Gerudos (after they stopped trying to kill him), Saria and Malon. Come to think of it- everyone of the Zoras and Gorons, too. Especially Darunia. But only truely love one person- Zelda. He loved her since he saw her looking into the window that fateful day when she asked him to save Hyrule. Suddenly Epona stopped and Link was thrown in the moat.  
  
  
"Link!" Malon took off her soes and shirt revealing bikini-type underwear.   
  
  
  
  
She dove in, with Saria right after. About ten minutes later, they sufaced.  
  
  
"Find anyhting?" Saria asked Malon.  
  
  
"No... Link..." Malon looked like she was about to cry. she got out of the moat and sat down shivering.   
  
  
"It was like he vanished..." Saria said. She looked miserable.   
  
  
  
  
  
Luigi fell in a lake.  
  
  
"What the hell?" Luigi looked around. This wasn't the princess's moat. He swam to the edge and found a tree. There next to it was a platform. He began whistling, (turning out to be the Prelude of Light) He was then warped instantly to the Temple of Time.  
  
  
  
After a while Luigi woke up.  
  
  
"Please Nyru, goddess of Love, let Link be mine forever,"  
  
  
Luigi was puzzled. Who's Link? Who's Nyru? And on top of that, who's saying this crazy stuff?  
  
  
Luigi saw the door and began walking towards it. He heard a sartled cry and then turned back to the altar.  
  
  
"Thank you Nyru," the girl at the altar said. She bowed and hurried to catch Luigi.  
  
  
"Hi Linky-poo..." she said, playing with her hair, trying to look cute.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luigi fell onto solid hard floor.  
  
  
That'll take away a couple of hearts, he throught.  
  
  
A girl in a pink outfit was soon standing over him.  
  
  
"Luigi! You made it!"  
  
  
Suddenly, Link and Luigi, at the same time realized this wasn't going to be one of those Tuesdays.  
  
  
THE END?   
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note- There are more chapters to come, which will be a lot more funny. I am encouraging everyone to review and please, no flames. 


End file.
